What is so funny?
by FandomgirlGraves
Summary: What is Anakin's welcome gift for Obi-Wan find it out! Complete!


Anakin Skywalker smiled gleefully when he went to his room and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wore a small hidden bottle under his tunic with a pink liquid in it. Anakin searched with the Force his master. When he felt that Obi-Wan was still in the hangar he smiled again and strode into the refresher. When he saw the shampoo bottle of his master, he took it unscrewed the cap and poured the shampoo out. After he had done that he took the small bottle out and poured the content into the empty shampoo bottle. When the bottle was full he screwed them again and put them back into place. When he felt Obi-Wan's presence very close to him, he sprinted toward his bed and let himself fall on precisely the right moment then Obi-Wan come shortly after that in. The older man smiled at his Padawan warmly and said "good morning Padawan. How was it without me?" "Not too bad. I enjoyed it. How was the matrimonial solo mission?" the master waved and said "nothing special, it was all peaceful" Anakin shrugged and replied "thats good" the bearded nodded before he said "i will make myself even fresh" the younger nodded whereupon Obi-Wan went in the refresher. Anakin trying not to laugh while his master showered. When he then came to light it was almost impossible not to laugh for Anakin, but he shanks it somehow. The master raised an eyebrow and asked "is everything ok or should we to turn out the training today?" "No all right Master. Let's go" Obi-Wan nodded and began to move his Padawan right behind him. On the way to the training rooms Anakin heard loud amused laugh whatever Obi-Wan did not escape. He turned to his student and asked "do you know what's going on here padawan" "I'm sorry master I have no idea" the older man raised an eyebrow in the air and shook his head. When they arrived at their destination, the space was well staffed. Anakin could even make out Master Yoda and Master Windu. When they were noticed laughter came to their ears, even the two great masters had a broad smile on ther faces.

Anakin heard his Master mumble something before he shook his head again and then he make his way towards councilors. Anakin stopped behind his master where are now talking to Mace and Yoda "If I might ask something what find all so funny today?" *Damn now i must quickly away from here* Anakin thinking and began to run. He began to run and shouted Obi-Wan call "what" before he felt his Master's presence behind him and threatened to come closer. He smiled, no one would forget the day when the great legendary Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi with pink Harr has passed through the Jedi Temple.

 **Autors Note**

 **Obi-Wan: * holds Anakin on the robe firmly *** **you know that you have problems now?**

 **Anakin: * pulls out Datapad and taking a picture * But of course Master!**

 **Obi-Wan: Hey delete that * tries to reach datapad ***

 **Me: Hahahahaha this is really a fancy photo**

 **Obi-Wan: * outraged * Hide what you've already made it online!**

 **Anakin: Jep Sure That has to see the whole world! * winks; breaks away from Obi-Wan and runs ***

 **Me: Well Obi Enjoy capture Anakin * nasty smile ***

 **Obi-Wan: * smiles gleefully ***

 **Me: * worried * Obi What are you planning**

 **Obi-Wan: You're a woman you do not have random hair color with you ?**

 **Me: ha Obi-Wan Kenobi and revenge I can not believe it. Of course I have that in purple, pink and turquoise. * shows him the bottles with the colors in them ***

 **Obi-Wan: very well bring it on. Will you help me? * puppy dog eyes ***

 **Me: Hahaha but of course for you i will it do forever Obi but would you say goodbye to our readers?**

 **Obi-Wan: But of course. Thanks for reading and please let a comment here. Leonora would be very happy. By Padawans, Jedi Knights and Masters. * waves goodbye ***

 **Me: By I hope you liked it * waves goodbye ***

 **Obi-Wan: * grabs my arm and pulls me with him ***

 **Anakin: * hiding somewhere and whispers * I have a bad feeling**


End file.
